Destin
by Trafalgar-Square
Summary: Ace est seul dans le désert, il a faim, soif, et il a chaud, ironique pour le feu. Il n'en peut plus, vois des personnes près de lui, s'approche, et, alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, il s'écroule avec force sur le sable. Foutue narcolepsie...
1. Chapter 1

Je m'avance, je suis dans un désert, seul, sans rien pour survivre, c'est la merde, me dirait vous, mais...non, c'est tout à fait normal à vrai dire. C'est à cause d'un pari que je suis dans cette situation, entre moi et un de mes subordonnés. Quelle était donc la cause de ce pari tout à fait minable, me demanderai-vous, et bien, c'est juste que, comme je mange beaucoup trop, il est venu et m'a dit : _«Chef, vous mangez pour dix personnes, vous tiendrez même pas un journée sans eau ni nourriture !»_ , là, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, franchement, c'est parti en couilles. J'ai pris une tasse de café, celui bien dégueu de la marine, et je lui ai dit : _«Écoute gamin, un vrai marine doit être capable de tenir au moins une semaine sans eau ni nourriture dans le désert, alors c'est pour cela que je mange autant, pour combler le vide qu'il y aura dans mon ventre si jamais ça arrive !»_ , et franchement, j'aurais jamais du dire ça... Le lendemain, mon équipage tout entier m'a abandonné dans le désert, dans le seul but de découvrir si c'est vrai, et comment vous dire que, bah, J'AI FAIM !

Après plusieurs heures de marche, je vois au loin des pirates, et alors que j'allais leur parler, je m'effondre par terre, encore une crise de narcolepsie...

 **PDV ?**

Cela fait plusieurs heures que l'on marche dans cette étendue de sable, Izou, Thatch et moi discutons, quand tout à coups, nous apercevons quelqu'un se rapprocher. Nous nous mettons sur la défensive, pensant qu'il venait nous attaquer, puis, alors que le jeune homme s'avançant vers nous s'apprêtait à parler, il s'écroule, nous courons pour lui demander si tout va bien, mais il ne répond pas, nous pensons alors qu'il s'est évanoui à cause de la chaleur. Nous décidons de le prendre avec nous, et retournons au bateau, enfin, retourner et un bien grand mot, car, à peine nous l'apercevons, que ce petit con se réveille et me fout un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me retrouve propulsé cent mètres plus loin, et Izou et Thatch sont sur la défensive. Le jeune homme n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que les personnes l'accompagnant sont les pirates de Barbe Blanche, enfin, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Le gamin lève sa main, et, alors que nous pensons qu'il va nous attaquer, se met à bailler très bruyamment, et dit : _«Et bah, j'ai bien dormis moi !»_ , avec mes camarades, nous nous regardons sous le choque, et son ventre se met à émettre de fort bruit, montrant qu'il a faim, Izou lui demande alors :

 _«Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas mangé ?_

 _\- Je sais pas moi, peut-être deux ou trois jours...»_

 _Izou et Thatch me regarde, l'air de dire : mais il est complétement con ce gamin ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, je suis pas sa mère !_

 _Je leur répond donc par haussement d'épaule, leur faisant clairement comprendre que j'en avais rien à foutre._

 _«Sinon, nous interromps le brun, vous auriez pas à manger ? Nan mais parce que moi j'ai la dalle, après, je dis ça comme ça..._

 _\- Oui, nous avons à manger, tu en veux ? lui proposé-je alors.»_

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il s'assit, surement pour attendre sa part. Je lui servis, et nous commençâmes à manger, après quelques minutes sans rien dire, Thatch demanda :

 _«Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?_

 _-Ace, et vous ?_

 _\- Moi c'est Izou ! lui c'est Thatch, et celui qui est blasé en permanence, c'est Marco !_

 _\- D'accord...vos noms me disent quelque chose, mais je sais plus quoi, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?_

 _\- On est pirates._

 _\- De qui ?_

 _\- De Barbe Blanche, et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_

 _\- Je suis dans marine...»_

Nous nous reculâmes à toute vitesse, nous attendîmes le moment où il commencerai à attaquer, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais, au lieu de ça, il continua à manger ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Je lui demanda alors :

 _«- C'est quoi ton grade ?_

 _\- Vice-amiral..._

 _\- T'as mangé un fruit du démon ?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Je te fais tant chier que ça ?_

 _\- Nan, c'est juste que j'aimerais retrouver ma flotte, avant qu'ils crèvent parce que vous les avaient attaqués._

 _-Bah...ce serait pas eux ?»_

dis Izou, tout en montrant une flotte de marines qui les attaquaient. Ace dit en soupirant : _"Si, c'est eux..."_.

Ace s'avança nonchalamment, et les pirates présents à ses côtés en firent de même. Ils arrivèrent au bateau, grimpèrent dessus tout en continuant à discuter, et ne s'aperçurent pas que tout le monde les regardaient. Un des subordonnés d'Ace cria :

 _«- Chef ! Que faites vous en compagnie de pirates ? Ce sont nos ennemis !_

 _\- Ouais ouais, tu peux pas la fermer ? Tu me fait mal à la tête a crier si tôt le matin. Et pour répondre à ta première question, regarde moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre un thé ?! Non, et pour la simple et bonne raison, que je suis actuellement en train de discuter avec eux, alors maintenant tu prends tes camarades avec toi, vous retournez sur le bateau, et vous me laissez tranquille ! que je vous vois pas trainer ici !»_

Dit-il tout en laissant son haki des rois s'échapper et les faire assez flipper pour qu'ils se barrent en quelques secondes, ils ne devait pas y être habituer... Je lui dis alors :

 _«- Dis, tu veux pas prévenir quand tu utilises le haki des rois ? Parce qu'après il y a la plupart de mes frères qui s'évanouissent, et c'est assez chiant en fait._

 _\- Ah ! C'est vrai, désolé, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être sur la flotte de Barbe Blanche, et je pensai que vous seriez assez fort pour y résister... Encore désolé ! dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, désolé à toi aussi papi.»_

Là, c'était la phrase de trop, dans un élan de colère, Squardo qui était présent sur le bateau fonça sur lui et le trancha en deux, ce qui n'eut aucun effet, la seule chose que l'on put voir, fut des flammes qui commençaient à crépiter autour de lui, et l'enveloppant par la même occasion. Il était en colère, et cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour le calmer, surtout qu'il venait clairement de dire à sa flotte d'allait se faire foutre, et qu'il n'avait fait que s'excuser. Il se tourna vers Squardo, étant à côté de moi, et me fit signe qu'il allait lui mettre sa raclée, et donc de ma décaler. Mon haussement d'épaule me fit clairement comprendre que j'en avais clairement rien à foutre qu'un de nos alliés soit entre la vie et la mort. Je me mit à côté d'Edward, et lui dit : _«Ce serai bien que ce gamin soit dans notre équipage, il est très prometteur et va rétamer Squardo en un clin d'œil, en plus il a un fruit du démon et le haki des rois, il ne peut être qu'un avantage pour notre équipage.»_. Barbe Blanche se mit à rire bruyamment, interpellant mes frères et les deux gamins prêts à se battre. Ace se repris et dit alors à Squardo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

 _«- Alors, on se dégonfle ? Ou alors t'es juste trop faible pour me battre mais tu veux pas l'avouer ?»_


	2. Chapter 2

Squardo fonce sur moi, enfin, il ne fonce pas, tout simplement parce qu'il va a deux à l'heure, si vous voulez, on aurait le temps de fumer quatre clopes avant qu'il arrive, alors, déjà que le bateau est, selon moi, pas très grand, je me fais un peu chier... Pendant ce temps, je regarde autour de moi, les environ mille six cent pirates de Barbe Blanche me regardent, médusés, surement à cause de ma position, on va pas dire que je suis en position de combat, à part si assis sur un tonneau l'est, mais bon, il me semble que non. AH ! Il arrive enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, il faut que je sois sérieux au moins une fois dans ma vie... Ouais, mais nan, pas envie, en plus j'y arrive pas, alors je vais pas me forcer ! Être sérieux c'est pas dans ma nature, alors je vais pas m'obliger pour faire plaisir à... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Merde, j'ai oublié... Bon, je vais l'appeler... Et puis merde alors, j'ai pas d'idée, comment je pourrai retranscrire toute sa laideur en un seul mot ! Je prononcerai pas son nom et puis c'est tout, je vais pas me casser les couilles pour quelqu'un que je verrai qu'une seule fois dans toute ma vie !

 _«Enfin là ! Depuis le temps que je t'attend... T'aurais pu te dépêcher quand même ! On va y passer la journée si ça continue !_

 _\- La ferme sale con ! Tu..._

 _\- Moi ! Bête ! Mais quand est-il de toi alors ?! Ta stupidité m'accable ! Je me demande même comment tu as pu devenir un allié de Newgate !»_

Squardo grogna, il n'appréciait pas les paroles d'Ace, Barbe Blanche se mit à rigoler très fort, surprenant tout le monde.

 _«- Squardo, arrête d'embêter ce gentil marine qui nous a éviter d'avoir des blessés, certes, certains sont inconscients, mais ils sont pas morts non plus ! Gamin, tu peux retourner sur ton navire, on ne t'attaquera pas, soit en sûr._

 _\- Ok, de toute façon, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, et je suis pas un gamin ! Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas. . Bon, au revoir les vieux !»_

Et Ace sauta dans son bateau, heureux de retrouver ses camarades en vie, mais aussi furieux qu'ils ne lui obéissent pas.

 **PDV Ace**

À peine je pose un pied sur le navire, qu'on m'assaille de question, du genre : comment ça se fait que tu es toujours en vie ? Pourquoi tu discutait avec eux ? Pourquoi tu nous a dit de partir, et cetera... MAIS JE LEUR EN POSE DES QUESTIONS MOI ? Pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela, mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Bien sûr que je suis toujours en vie, je suis pas aussi faible qu'eux !

Je rentre dans ma cabine et, à peine j'ouvre la porte, que j'entends le denden mushi gueuler ! Mais c'est qui le con qui m'appelle ! J'espère juste que c'est pas le vieux, parce que sinon je vais péter un câble !

Je décroche, et la première chose que j'entends que que mon interlocuteur me dit c'est : _«POURQUOI T'AS PAS RÉPONDU AVANT !»_. Putain, je crois que je vais péter un durite ! Pourquoi il a fallu que se soit Garp qui m'appelle ?! Ça aurait été Sengoku, cela se serait mieux passé... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Garp m'engueule parce que ça fait plus d'une demie heure qu'il essaie de me joindre, mais si ça le fait si chier que ça, pourquoi il me défonce les tympans ! J'ai rien fait de mal, contrairement à Luffy qui est devenu pirate, et c'est sur moi qu'on passe ses nerfs, alors oui j'ai vu qu'il avait brûler le drapeau du gouvernement mondial, que sa prime avait augmenter, que Garp me demande pour aller le voir avec lui à Enies Lobby, que... Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il me propose vraiment de venir le voir ? Mais il est génial ce papi ! Bien sur que je viens ! Il croyait quoi lui, que j'allai gentiment refusé pour effectuer plus de mission ? Mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Si, en plus d'aller voir mon petit frère, je peux éviter de travailler, je vais pas dire non !

 _«Alors Ace, tu veux venir ou pas ?_

 _\- Bah... Bien sur que oui ! C'est quoi cette question sérieux ?! T'es vraiment con pour croire que je vais refuser !_

 _\- Tu sais, j'espérais toujours..._

 _\- Alors espère pas trop, parce que sinon, tu sera très vite déçu !»_

Et voilà qu'il se remet à me dire qu'il aurait voulu que Luffy aille dans la marine, et patati et patata... Mais j'ai que faire ! Je lui raccroche au nez, et dis à mon équipage d'aller à Marineford et de descendre mon striker. Une bateau celui-ci descendu, je donne des ordres à mon second pour qu'il puisse diriger le navire sans encombre, et pris la vivre card du vieux pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Quelques jours sont passés, et, j'aperçois au loin le navire de Garp, je saute sur celui-ci, et me fait accueillir par des fusils près à me tirer dessus, j'aperçois le vieux à plusieurs mètres devant moi, et vais le voir. Les fusils toujours pointés dans ma direction, jusqu'à ce que mon ancien tortionnaire me remarque et leur disent qui j'étais. La tête qu'il ont fait quand ils l'ont appris, c'était épique. Garp me dit que l'on sera arrivés dans quelque heures, et que, en attendant, ses subordonnés allait me montrer la chambre où je devrais rester les prochains jours et me faire un peu visiter, histoire que je me perde pas trop et que je le laisse tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée.

La visite est terminée, je suis dans ma chambre, je m'ennuie, j'ai faim, il reste encore une heure avant d'arriver, et le vise-amiral m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas voir ma gueule avant d'avoir accosté à coups de poings de l'amour, c'est vraiment chiant qu'il sache maitriser le haki.

Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Je vais pouvoir voir mon frère après trois ans de séparation ! Je suis tellement excité que Garp m'a mit un bracelet en granit marin, résultat : je suis allongé au sol comme un phoque en attendant qu'il me porte la où sont Luffy et ses compagnons. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Ces putains de bracelet me pompe mon énergie... C'est pas plus mal me dirais-vous, mais c'est une torture ! Si vous pensez ça, c'est que vous n'avez pas de fruit du démon, ce qui me semble logique, puisqu'il n'en existe pas un nombre illimité. Ah la la, comme j'en ai marre d'attendre, en plus tout le monde se moque de moi, et je dois dire que c'est assez humiliant. Ah ! Il arrive ! J'ai enfin pouvoir bouger ! C'est pas trop tôt, vu comment il me regarde, je pense, enfin, je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de prendre son temps le vieux con.

Nan, je rêve ou... Il m'a enlever mes menottes ! Soit disant parce que j'ai était sage, mais je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'il avait pas envie de me porter, la dernière fois qu'il avait du le faire, il avait dit que j'étais trop lourd, ça m'avait profondément vexé et je ne lui parlai et ne lui répondais plus au denden mushi pendant un mois. Après il est venu dans ma chambre, et ma cassé la gueule jusqu'à ce que je lui promette de toujours lui répondre, et franchement, ça avait été une expérience traumatisante...

Nous voilà en route pour le centre de Water Seven, nous arrivons devant le quai numéro un, et Garp demande si les pirates sont bien ici, on lui réponds de ne rien leur faire, et cetera et cetera... Nous arrivons devant la bâtisse abritant les Mugiwara, le vieux défonce le mur, on va encore devoir le reconstruire, et fonce sur Luffy qui est encore en train de dormir. Grand-père lui fout un "coup de poing de l'amour" et, apparemment, ça le réveille, puisqu'il crie comme un dératé : _«G-G-G-Grand-père !»_. Ses compagnons et d'autres m'étant encore inconnus sont choqués, et moi, je me marre bien, mais dans ma tête, sinon je me ferai défoncer par le vieux.

 **Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est fini, et, une question se pose sans arrêt dans ma tête, est-ce que je fais en sorte que Ace quitte la marine pour devenir pirate et intégrer l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ou est-ce qu'il reste dans la marine... Je sais pas, et ça me torture l'esprit ! sinon, merci Taylor et Else1991 pour leurs gentilles reviews, n'hésiter pas à me signaler des fautes, encore désolée pour les répétitions, et merci pour tout !**


	3. Chapter 3

Je crois...que je vais vraiment me faire défoncer par le vieux, parce que ce que je savais pas, c'est que je croyais que je riais dans ma tête, sauf que non ! Donc tout le monde est tourné vers moi, certains avec compassion, d'autres s'en battent les couilles, et un, oui un, me regarde avec admiration, et, je pense que vous avez déjà devinés de qui je parlai, c'est-à-dire : Luffy ! Et ce con, comme si je m'étais pas assez fait remarqué, me saute dans les bras en criant mon nom et en me faisant tomber avec toute ma grâce légendaire au sol, en gros, je me suis cassé la gueule et on s'est encore plus foutu de moi. Génial...

Des fois je me dis que Luffy, c'est quand même un gros bâtard... Il m'énerve ! J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire enfantin à ce con ! Même si je l'aime bien quand même...

Ah ! Papi me regarde furieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me foutre un coup de poing de l'amour, je le sens mal, il se rapproche, lève son bras, je ferme mes yeux et me prépare aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, je sens son bras se rapprocher, pour finalement, s'abattre sur mon petit frère. Je suis, en même temps soulagé, et pris de pitié pour lui. Et puis merde ! Bien fait pour sa gueule !

Les amis de Luffy commencent à nous regarder, et je pense qu'une explication s'explique, parce que sinon, leurs têtes vont exploser à force de trop réfléchir...

Une fois que tout est expliqué, nous devons réparer le mur que le vieux a "malencontreusement" cassé. En tout cas, il se fout bien de notre gueule ce con ! Comme si on allait le croire... Breeeeeeeeeef, Garp commence à parler du père de Luffy, et tout le monde est re-choqué, sauf Luffy (normal), le chieur, et moi.

Cette journée chiante se termine enfin, et je peux retourner au navire, tout content d'avoir vu mon petit-frère, mais "Le Héros de la Marine" m'a donné une lettre que je dois lire avant de monter dans le bateau, je l'ouvre, et lis dans ma tête :

 _ **Salut couillon,**_

 _ **C'est moi, ton papi adoré qui te parle, alors, j'ai juste une seule et unique chose à te dire : si tu mets un pas sur MON navire, je te saigne. Va crever.**_

Sympa... Bon, je crois que je vais prendre mon striker et aller à Marineford tout seul, comme un grand. Et on dis que c'est génial la famille... En tout cas, pas la mienne !

 **Voilà voilà, enfin un chapitre après tant d'absence, je suis désolée, j'ai pas d'excuse... Mais, heureusement, j'ai une bonne idée de ce que va se passer grâce à Taylor, que je remercie infiniment. Un chapitre assez court (environ 500 mots), je sais, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce passage, et je me devais de le faire, donc désolée si il vous déçoit, je ferai de mon mieux la prochaine fois, et j'essaierai de le sortir dans pas très longtemps ! Merci pour tout !**


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que je suis parti, et je n'aperçois toujours pas d'île. Ce qui m'énerve fortement, parce que j'ai envie de dormir... En même temps, il est 3 heures du matin, alors je commence un peu à fatiguer. Et, le pire, c'est que j'ai la dalle ! Je pourrais manger pour dix ! Ce qui ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude en fait, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai quand même faim !

Alors que je commence à ne plus avoir assez de force pour faire avancer mon striker, j'aperçois un bateau au loin. Je m'approche de celui-ci, et n'arrive pas à voir le pavillon pour identifier l'équipage présent dessus, mais, ce navire est assez grand tout de même... Je ne me pose pas plus de question, et m'apprête à monter dessus, quand, tout à coup, je m'endors. Foutue narcolepsie...

 **PDV Thatch**

Je suis de garde ce soir, et putain que c'est chiant ! Je pourrai m'endormir si je n'entendais pas un bruit bizarre que l'on fait que lorsque l'on se noie... Hein ! Il y a quelqu'un qui se noie ! Mais c'est pas normal ! Je m'approche de la rambarde du bateau et passe ma tête au dessus pour pouvoir voir l'eau. Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui se noie ! Je saute dans l'eau et nage vers lui pour le sauver, quand je remarque la chose dans laquelle il est venu, et je dois dire, que c'est assez bizarre... Bon, je vais d'abord le ramener sur le bateau, puis je remonterai son embarcation.

Une fois cela fait, je prends "l'invité" dans mes bras, et vais dans la chambre de Barbe Blanche, parce que, même si je sais pas qui sais, je peux pas laisser une personne mourir comme ça ! J'ouvre la porte la porte en faisant tellement de bruit, que j'ai du réveiller tout le navire, mais bon, peut importe, il faut que Père le voit ! Edward se réveille, alerté par tout ce bruit, et fais tomber les bouteilles de saké posées sur lui, ce qui me désespère fortement, puisqu'il n'a pas le droit de boire beaucoup, enfin, en théorie... Bref, je suis pas là pour ça !

 _«Oyaji !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils ?_

 _\- Bah, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un en train de se noyer devant le bateau, du coup, bah, je l'ai repêché, et je sais pas quoi en faire._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Il était en train de se noyer j'te rappelle !_

 _\- Et alors ? C'est pas grave, puisqu'il se noie plus de toute façon !_

 _\- Peut-être, mais il s'est sûrement évanoui ! Et puis, je le mets où ?_

 _\- Pour l'instant, attache le dans l'infirmerie, il a peut-être un fruit du démon._

 _\- D'accord Père !»_

Je me rue vers l'infirmerie, et défonce la porte. Je suis accueilli par une infirmière qui à l'air de vouloir me frapper, mais bon, ça doit être mon imagination, je suis tellement beau en même temps, qu'elle ne me ferait jamais ça ! Je lui montre le "blessé", et elle le prends en charge, je n'oublie pas de lui donner les directives d'Oyaji, et retourne monter la garde sur le pont, et dans le froid.

 **PDV Ace**

Je me réveille, et sens que je suis sur un truc mou, c'est super confortable, plus que les lits de la Marine, et c'est un vrai plaisir pour le dos, je me tourne, et comme il est plus petit que ce que je pensais, je tombe par terre, et putain que ça fait mal au cul... J'entends quelqu'un courir vers moi, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux et me mettre en position de défense afin de me protéger d'une possible attaque ennemi. Sauf que je me re-casse la gueule par terre, parce que mon pied est attaché par des putain de menottes ! Génial... Je vois quelqu'un devant moi qui est clairement en train de se foutre de ma gueule, mais qui essaie quand même de le cacher un peu, en même temps, on peut pas dire que ma position soit très sexy. À part si être sur le ventre, avoir les pieds en l'air et de la bave collée sur le visage l'est, mais bon, je divague, vague, 'tain, j'ai vraiment fait cet blague tout seul dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce que je suis con... Je me désespère... Bref, je regarde la personne qui est face à moi, et vois qu'elle s'est à peu près calmée, c'est déjà bien, mais bon, c'est loin d'être parfait, enfin bon, il va peut-être se décider à me parler, et à m'aider à ma relever, parce que là, j'y arrive, mais alors, pas du tout.

 _«Tu veux de l'aide peut-être,_ s'amusa-t-il en me regardant dans cette étrange position.

 _\- Ouais, merci, je veux bien,_ lui répondis-je un peu énervé.

 _\- OK, je fais ça_

Et il s'approcha de moi pour me mettre sur le lit, pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir aidé._

 _\- De rien._

 _\- Bon, je peux te poser des questions maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème._

 _\- Alors, première question, je suis où ?_

 _\- Dans l'infirmerie d'un navire._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Nan, sans blague, je suis sur quel bateau, il appartient à quel équipage ?_

 _\- Tu es sur le Moby Dick, il appartient à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et à lui-même._

 _\- D'accord, alors, qui est-ce qui m'a ramené ici ?_

 _\- C'est Thatch._

 _\- Thatch ?_

 _\- Le commandant de la quatrième division._

 _\- Ah ! Oui, je vois qui c'est, je lui ai déjà parlé, il est très sympa d'ailleurs._

 _\- Tu connais Thatch ? Comment ça se fait._

 _\- Bah, j'étais perdu dans le désert, puis je l'ai croisé avec plusieurs mecs, c'était Izou et Marco les deux autres. Enfin, il me semble._

 _\- Sérieux ! Tu connais déjà quelques membres important de l'équipage, c'est cool ça. Bon, je vais te détacher du lit, et te rattacher, mais les mains cette fois, et te conduire à Père, ça te va ?_

 _\- De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix, non, donc forcément, je te suis._

 _\- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y !»_

Le médecin, je suppose, me détache pour m'attacher les mains dans le dos, je me lève, et me rends compte que je ne connais même pas son nom, il faudra que je lui demande, mais bon, là, c'est pas le moment. Je le suis jusque devant une grande salle, il ouvre la porte, et me pousse dedans en me laissant seul ! C'est dégueulasse ! Même moi j'aurais pas fait ça ! Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, j'examine les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, et remarque qu'ils ont tous l'air plus ou moins fort. Je me tourne vers ma gauche, et regarde une personne juste **IMMENSE** , en plus, j'ai déjà vu sa gueule quelque part, mais je sais plus où... S'en suit une intense réflexion qui me fait limite buguer, mais, finalement, j'arrive à me souvenir de ce papy. Ils me matent tous, et ça me fout mal à l'aise, c'est horrible, je vais essayer de dire un truc, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

 _«S'cusez moi, mais... pourquoi vous vouliez me voir en fait ?_ tentais-je hésitant

Un rire chelou se fit entendre, et tout le monde se retient de rire, c'est pas sympa... Je vais leur dire !

 _\- C'est pas sympa de se foutre de ma gueule,_ me plaignis-je en gonflant les joues et en croisant les bras de façon à être si mignon qu'ils ne puissent rien me dire.

 _\- Gurarara, c'est normal que je veuille te voir, puisque tu es une sorte "d'invité" si je puis dire, mais bon, je me demande quand même se que fout un marine ici, sans navire, ni équipage, et sans armes en plus !_

 _\- Ah ! Bien que si que j'ai une arme ! C'est un couteau, je l'ai à la ceinture en plus, me dites pas que vous l'aviez pas remarqué ! On peut pas le louper._

 _\- ...,_ un silence pesant s'installa.

 _\- Vous aviez vraiment pas remarqué ? Et bah, ils sont forts les pirates de Barbe Blanche... D'ailleurs, vous auriez pas vu mon embarcation ?_

 _\- Elle ressemble à quoi ?_ me demanda Marco, le seul à m'avoir reconnu.

 _\- Bah, c'est une barque jaune à une place, en forme de demi-croissant, avec un moteur à l'arrière et deux roues à aubes sur le côté. Elle a aussi une seule voile à l'arrière._

 _\- C'est vraiment bien détaillé, je te pensais plus con,_ rétorqua Marco un sourire au coin de la bouche.

 _\- Ah ! Ça, c'est parce que j'ai appris par cœur la description que mes camarades m'en faisait, parce que je sais pas m'expliquer._

 _\- Oh putain, il est trop con,_ dirent ensemble tous les commandants de divisions.

 _\- Vous êtes méchant.»_

Et Ace se mit à bouder dans son coin, tout seul, et à moitié par terre à cause des menottes en granit marin qui l'affaiblissaient.

 _ **Et voilà ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, encore désolée pour le précédent, j'avais plus d'inspiration, je sortais d'une période où j'ai eu pas mal de contrôles, enfin bref, sorry pour tout, et merci de me lire encore ^^ (Surtout que je me suis dépassée, j'ai fait 1507 mots, et j'en suis fière !)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Je les regarde encore une fois, et essai de mettre un nom sur les têtes que j'ai pu voir grâce à leurs primes. Les seuls que je reconnais, sont : Marco, Izou, Thatch, Haruta et Namur, autant dire que ça m'avance pas beaucoup... M'enfin bon, je suis pas là pour ça.

 _«Bon, c'est pas que je veux être chiant, mais vous pourriez vous présenter, ce serai sympa._

 _\- Et toi, pourquoi tu le ferai pas, yoi ?_ répondit Marco à ma question, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul à me reconnaitre.

 _\- Et bien, tout simplement parce que vous devriez me connaitre puisque je suis déjà venu ici auparavant_ , déclarais-je en me doutant de leur réaction.

 _\- HEIIIIIN !_ s'exclamèrent tous les commandants sauf l'ananas et Barbe Blanche.

 _\- Ah ! oui, je m'en souviens !_ achevèrent sans aucune pitié Izou et Thatch.

 _\- Mais d'où vous le connaissez ?_ demanda Namur qui avait depuis peu reprit son calme.

 _\- Bah, en fait, c'est le gentil marine qui a dit à ses subordonnés d'aller se faire foutre, parce qu'ils nous avaient attaqués_ , répondit assez fort Izou afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

 _\- Ah ! C'est lui ?_ dit Haruta en me montrant du doigt, _j'en ai entendu parler, mais je croyais que c'était juste un moyen de dire à nos subordonnés que les marines sont pas tous des gros cons.._

 _\- Haruta, tu me désespères, on aurai jamais fait ça, tu le sais très bien,_ s'exclama Thatch en soupirant.

 _\- Bah, on sait jamais,_ acheva Haruta.

 _\- Bon, bref, vous vous présentez ou merde ? Moi, en tout cas, c'est Portgas D. Ace, à vous maintenant !_

 _\- Moi c'est Haruta !_

 __ Izou._

 _\- Thatch, le plus grand cuisinier et charmeur de tous les temps,_ annonça-t-il en se lançant des fleurs apparaissant de nul part.

 _\- Pour ma part, c'est Vista, aussi appelé : L'épée Fleurie._

 _\- Speed Jiru._

 _\- Joz_ , grogna un homme immense, bien qu'il n'égale pas la taille de Barbe Blanche, les bras croisés.

 _\- Fossa._

 _\- Atmos._

 _\- Kingdew._

 _\- Curiel !_

 _-Blamenco._

 _\- Namur._

 _\- Blenheim._

 _\- Rakuyou._

 _\- Et pour finir, je suis Marco, yoi. Même si je pense que tu me connais déjà, yoi,_ affirma-t-il avec flegme.

 _\- C'est vrai, et, pas besoin de vous présentez Shirohige, tout le monde vous connait, quoique, mon petit-frère doit être le seul idiot à ne jamais avoir entendu parler de vous, enfin bon, il restera aussi con toute sa vie, c'est sa destinée._

 _\- Gurarararara, tu as un otōto alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?_ questionna Edward, soudainement intéressé.

 _\- Je vous le dirai pas ! J'ai pas envie qu'il ait des problèmes par ma faute !_ cria Ace, _son nom de famille lui pose déjà quelque problème pour être pirate_ , finit-il en marmonnant.

 _\- Oh ! Et quel est son nom de famille ?_ demanda Namur, assez perturbé par sa dernière phrase.

 _\- Vous le dirai pas !_ bouda Hiken, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger son frère.

 _\- T'inquiète pas, yoi, on va pas le bouffer_ , poursuivit Marco, dans l'espoir d'avoir un semblant de réponse.

 _\- Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais il faut que je rentre à Marine Ford moi ! J'ai pas le temps de taper la discute avec vous !_

Barbe Blanche sourit, ce garçon l'intriguait beaucoup, il le voulait dans son équipage ! Et il ferait TOUT pour y parvenir, il lui dit alors :

 _\- Et tu comptes t'y rendre comment ? On a ton bateau, et je pense pas que tu veuilles y aller à la nage._

 _\- Ah ! Merde, c'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça..._ songea Portgas à haute voix.

 _\- C'est con, yoi, t'es obligé de rester sur le navire jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne te rendre ton embarcation_ , ajouta le Phoenix, ayant compris directement le plan de Shirohige, et faisant tout pour qu'il marche.

 _\- Mais vous pourriez me le rendre, après tout, j'ai toujours été gentil avec vous_ , supplia Hiken en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

 _\- Gurarararara, on t'as vu que deux fois sale gosse, évidemment que t'as été gentil, tes hommes allaient se faire défoncer !_

 _\- Mais ! C'est pas de ma faute si ils sont trop cons, et qu'on m'a refilé les pires subordonnés de tout Grand Line ! Ils savent même pas me toucher quand je me bats contre eux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça !_ s'énerva le fils de Roger, car il en avait vraiment marre et voulait rentrer au QG de la Marine.

 _\- C'est pas bien d'insulter les personnes sous son commandement, yoi, si ils sont si nuls, t'as qu'à les entrainer,_ proposa Fushichou.

 _\- Mais à chaque fois je m'endors !_ répliqua Ace

 _\- Ça, c'est vraiment un problème..._ marmonna Thatch qui avait enfin comprit ce que Shirohige voulait

 _\- C'est pas de ma faute !_

 _\- Bah, techniquement, si, yoi, cherche pas d'excuses._

 _\- Je ne m'en cherche pas, je dis juste la stricte vérité._

 _\- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants,_ intervint Izou en mettant Ace en colère.

 _\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !_

 _\- Mais bien sur que si, puisque vous êtes tous mes fils !_ coupa Barbe Blanche

 _\- Hein ! Vous n'appelez que votre équipage comme ça ! Et, à ce que je sache, je n'en fait pas parti ! Je suis dans la marine._

 _\- Tu es peut-être dans la marine, mais tu as un cœur de pirate, et tu veux vivre libre, yoi. C'est ce que dit ton regard,_ philosopha le Phoenix.

 _\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Je ne suis pas pirate ! C'est pas parce que je les aime bien, que je dois forcement en devenir un._

 _\- Ah ! Tu aimes bien les pirates, et pourquoi ?_ questionna Haruta, voulant en savoir plus.

 _\- Bah parce que mon frère va en devenir un... Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !_

Le silence était palpable dans la salle, tous n'avait qu'une seule question en tête : _«Comment un mec aussi con a-t-il put devenir vice-amiral ! Même un colonel ne ferai pas l'erreur ! Et en plus, il nous demande de tout oublier, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.»_ Marco se massa les tempes, et pria pour que Newgate n'éclate pas de rire, et ne provoque un tsunami, mais bon, il faut pas trop en demander non plus, sinon, ce serait trop simple, mais oui, après tout, c'est pas comme si il avait déjà trop de paperasse en plus de celle que lui refilait les autres commandants, non, s'occuper d'un tsunami était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu se passer... Des fois, il haïssait vraiment Edward.

 _\- Tsunami en approche !_ cria une personne depuis le pont du bateau, pendant que le Seigneur des Océans continuait de rire.»

Ace s'approcha de la table des commandants, et demanda si on pouvait lui retirer ses menottes afin qu'il puisse l'équipage à ne pas couler, et en promettant qu'il ne s'échapperait pas, de toute façon, il n'avait pour naviguer sur le Paradis.

Namur regarda Barbe Blanche et Marco, qui hochèrent la tête pour lui dire que oui, il pouvait. Chose dite chose faite, ses entraves maintenant enlever, il fut extrêmement joyeux et couru derrière les commandants, pour qu'il pusse accéder au pont. Une fois dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un long sifflement d'admiration, en voyant ce qui approchait du navire. Il demanda à Blenheim ce qu'il devait faire, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il devait simplement écouter le Phénix et ses instincts aviaires, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire d'ailleurs. Il se tourna dans la même direction que tout le monde, et entendit l'ananas aboyer toutes sortes d'ordres jusqu'à ce que son nom soit mentionner et qu'il ne doivent aller aider à remonter les voiles, il dit à toutes les personnes qui était avec lui de faire autre chose, qu'il pouvait s'en charger tout seul, mais ils ne le crurent pas, et préférèrent rester si jamais cela tournait mal, quelques minutes après, ils virent qu'il y arriver très bien tout seul, et allèrent demander à Marco si ils pouvaient faire autre chose, chose qui fut refuser, puisque tout les postes étaient déjà pris. Fushichou alla voir comment se débrouiller Ace, et vit qu'il avait déjà fini, ce qui l'impressionna beaucoup, même s'il ne le montra pas.

La tempête passée, Portgas alla s'asseoir contre le bastingage, et, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, une voix le réveilla et le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait. Hiken ouvrit un œil, et reconnu Vista, il hocha légèrement la tête, signifiant que ce n'était rien, et que, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu crever aussi bêtement.

La journée se passa tranquillement, même si certaines personnes le regardaient discrètement, se demandant ce que faisait un marine sur le bateau, enfin bon, le soleil se couche, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, mais, une seule chose vint à son esprit : IL DORMAIT OÙ !

 **Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je suis désolée de pas avoir remarqué que je n'avais pas mis la tic de langage de Marco, j'ai honte... Bref, je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui sortira dans une durée indéterminée !**


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, ça fait une putain de demie-heure que je cherche Marco et ça m'énerve, personne ne l'a vu, il a disparu ! J'ai fait toute les pièces possible et imaginables, j'en ai marre, je vais demander à Thatch, c'est mon dernier espoir.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vois des personnes faire le ménage, je leur demande où trouver le cuisiner, et comme si c'était évident, ils me répondent : _«Bah, dans la cuisine !»_ qu'ils se la foutent dans le cul, leur cuisine ! Je suis dedans ! Et pourtant, il est pas là, bref.

Je crois que j'ai compris en fin de compte, je suis dans la salle à manger en ce moment, et donc, pour accéder au territoire du cuistot, je dois passer par cette porte. Je me dirige vers elle, l'ouvre, et la referme derrière moi. Et ce que je vois, est lamentable... Ce con est assis devant les fourneaux, un plat dans les mains, a une tête dégoutté, et pleure. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique de toute ma vie. Et encore, je pèse mes mots...

 _«Hey !_ il se tourne vers moi alors que je commence à lui parler _, tu saurais où est Marco ?_

 _\- Dans sa chambre_ , dit-il d'une voie plus grave que d'habitude et déraillant un petit peu.

 _\- OK, merci !»_

Bon, direction les cabines des commandants, génial, je sais pas où c'est. Je crois utiliser mon haki, ce sera plus facile ! Ah ! Bah voilà, je l'ai trouvé en deux secondes, je vois même pas comment j'ai pu mettre autant de temps pour le trouver... Attends, mais je suis trop con ! Pourquoi j'ai pas fais ça dès le début !? Je me désespère...

Une fois arrivé devant la fameuse chambre, je toque, et on me dit d'entrer, ce que je fais, bien sur. Fushichou se tourna vers moi au moment où je fermai la porte.

 _«Qu'est-ce tu veux, yoi ?_

 _\- Bah, en fait, on m'a pas dit où je devais dormir, et je me demandais si j'avais une chambre, même si ça ne me dérange pas de dormir à la belle étoile._

 _\- Dors là, j'irai dans la vigie, yoi._

 _\- Hein ! Nan mais ça va pas ! Tu dors dans ta chambre et je vais pioncer dehors !_

 _\- Me fais pas chier ! J'ai déjà du boulot, alors je suis pas prêts de sortir de ma chambre ! Donc, maintenant, tu vas te coucher dans mon lit et tu fais pas l'enfant !_ ordonna le Phénix, passablement énervé.

 _\- OK, si tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre parce que je ronfle.»_

 **PDV Marco**

Je me tourne vers mon bureau et continue mon travail. Une fois mes cartes finis, je m'attaque aux rapports, heureusement que j'en ai pas beaucoup ! Je prends le premier, et trois tombe de sous celui-ci... Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de boulot, il faut que TOUS les commandants me refilent leur boulot ! Mais ils font chier ! Bon, si il est pas trop, je vais leur en toucher deux mots. Deux heures, il est deux heures du matin, alors forcement ils dorment, j'en ai marre, il va falloir que je les fassent, puisqu'on est censés les rendre demain... Ils ont de la chance de m'avoir, surtout que j'ai pas spécialement besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Aller ! Courage Marco ! Tu peux le faire.

J'ai ENFIN terminer tous ces putain de rapports, je vais pouvoir dormir. Je me lève et sors de ma chambre, mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de celle-ci, que je sens l'autre con (Ace) s'agiter, je me tourne, et m'approche de lui. Il commence soudainement à crier, me surprenant, je plaque alors ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, ce qui marche à moitié. Je le secoue, et sens qu'il va se réveiller, plus aucun son ne sors de sa bouche, il dit alors dans un soupir : _«Sa...bo !»_. Il ouvre les yeux et ma regarde, apeuré, il m'enlace et se vide de toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui fait que ma chemise est trempée et pleine de morve, génial...

 _«Reste avec moi s'il te plait_ , me supplia-t-il.

 _\- Mais, ça va aller c'était juste un cauchemar ça va passer, t'inquiète pas, yoi,_ essayais-je de le rassurer, véritablement inquiet.

 _\- Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, sinon je vais encore le revoir._

 _\- Revoir qui, yoi ?_

 _\- Mon frère...»_

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, s'il n'a pas envie de le revoir, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je le pousse un peu, et me glisse sous les couvertures pendant qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Sa respiration devint régulière, et je m'assoupis à mon tour.

Je me réveille, regarde le ciel par le hublot de ma chambre, et vois que le soleil est déjà bien levé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi longtemps. À côté de moi, Ace ronfle encore, il est tellement mignon quand il dort... Hein ! Attends, mais à quoi je pense ! Retire toi tout de suite ces idées perverse de la tête, c'est encore un enfant, je peux pas faire ça, je pourrai être emprisonné pour pédophilie ! Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je suis un pirate, j'en ai rien carrer des lois, alors pourquoi je m'en soucis maintenant...

Bon, il faut quand même que je me lève si je veux pas inquiéter Père et les autres. Je me glisse hors des draps, et commence à m'habiller, sauf que je remarque quelque chose d'assez gênant : j'ai une érection... Je me précipite dans la salle de bains, et me presse pour ne pas que l'on remarque ce _petit_ problème. Je m'assois sur le sol carrelé, et enlève mon pantalon, et commence à me masturber, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, et je ne me souvenais plus à quel point c'est dur de ne pas laisser passer quelques gémissements. Je pense à Ace en le faisant, et ça me rend mal à l'aise, mais personne d'autre ne me fait cet effet, j'accélère de plus en plus, et enfin, j'éjacule dans ma main. Une fois que tout est nettoyé, je file hors de ma chambre, honteux d'avoir fait ce genre de chose en pensant à un gamin.

 **PDV Ace**

Ah ! J'ai passé une super bonne nuit moi ! J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis la mort de Sabo. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Cherche dans ta mémoire de poisson rouge Ace ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais dans une chambre ? Je me mets à réfléchir plus que d'habitude, et soudain je commence à rougir en me souvenant que j'ai dormi avec Marco. C'est tellement embarrassant... Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, il faut que j'aille manger. Je sors du lit et vais prendre une douche pour régler un problème assez embarrassant et être propre.

Une fois fini, je me précipite dehors et me rue dans la salle à manger. Arrivé devant celle-ci, j'ouvre doucement la porte la porte et vais me mettre sur une table à l'écart, et attends que la quatrième division serve les plats. Une fois devant ma table, Thatch me prends par le bras, me traine à la table des commandants, et m'y assois sans que je n'ai le temps de rien faire. Je remarque alors que je suis assis à côté du Phénix, je me mets à rougir, et murmure un petit : _«Désolé»_. Il me regarde avec sa pokerface habituel, et me réponds d'une voix neutre, mais terriblement sexy : _«C'est rien, yoi»_. Je mange alors, sous l'œil attentif d'Izou, qui me fixe depuis que je suis à la table, et là, il me pose LA question qui n'aurait pas du être posé, même Fushichou est embarrassé.

 _«Au fait, je me demandais depuis ce matin, comme je t'ai pas vu, mais, t'as dormi où ?_

 _\- Heu, bah, en fait..._ répondis-je un peu hésitant.

 _\- Alors ? Je veux savoir !_ insista le travesti.

 _\- Il a dormi dans ma chambre, yoi_ , me sauva Marco.

 _\- HEIN !_ crièrent tous les commandants, alors que Barbe Blanche ricanais.

 _\- Il savait pas où dormir, yoi_ , continua le fuku-sensho _, du coup, il est venu me demander s'il dormait dehors ou pas, et comme je suis pas un tyran, et que bizarrement, j'avais beaucoup de rapports à faire, yoi,_ dit-il en insistant bien sur le : **bizarrement** , et en foudroyant ses frères du regard, _et bien, je lui ai proposé de rester dans ma chambre, yoi._

 _\- OK,_ fit Namur, _mais t'étais pas dans la vigie ce matin._

 _\- Je me suis endormi sur mon bureau_ , s'énerva le second de Shirohige.

 _\- Ah, je comprends maintenant_ , termina Atmos.»

Et le repas se finit tranquillement.

Je sors un peu après les autres, et me rends compte que ça fait quelque jours que j'ai pas eu de crise de narcolepsie, ce qui m'étonne énormément d'ailleurs, je vais passer à l'infirmerie, quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment. Devant la porte de la salle de torture où je me rends volontairement, je toque et rentre. La pièce est toute blanche, des outils sont disséminés un peu partout sur les meubles, je vois une armoire qui doit sûrement contenir tous les médicaments, et plein d'autres chose.

 _«Oui, tu veux quelque chose ?_ me demande poliment une infirmière avec des porte-jarretelles noir qui sont accrochés a des mi-bas de même couleur avec des chats, elle a aussi une tenue d'infirmière assez sexy qui moule ses formes, et comporte un décolleté plongeant.

\- Évidemment, sinon, je ne serais pas là ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

 _\- Bien sur, que suis-je bête,_ soupira l'infirmière, _que voulez-vous dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Mais non, vous n'êtes pas bête, par contre, j'aimerais bien des médicaments contre la narcolepsie, si vous en avez._

 _\- À vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais eu de personne ayant cette maladie sur ce bâteau, alors il se peut que nous n'en ayons pas, je vais aller demander à l'infirmière en chef si on en a, si c'est le cas, nous vous les donneront à l'heure du repas, parce qu'il va falloir qu'on cherche_ un _peu, veuillez m'excusez pour se désagrément,_ et elle s'inclina.

 _\- C'est pas grave si vous en avez pas, c'est pas de votre faute, mais merci de chercher quand même !_ et je partis en souriant vers le pont pour m'aérer un peu, et sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, l'odeur de l'océan, et sa fraicheur.

L'après-midi est passé a une telle vitesse, que je viens à peine de remarquer que c'est l'heure de passer à table, je cours dans la salle prévue à cet effet, et m'assoie de nouveau à une table loin des autres. Mais Tatch arrive vers moi, et me tire, encore, jusqu'à la table des commandants.

 _«Combien de fois faut-il que je te tire ici pour que tu comprennes que tu dois manger là ?_ s'énerve le cuisinier.

 _\- Bah je sais pas moi ! J'étais pas au courant, alors m'engueule pas s'il te plait._

 _\- Quoi ! Joz t'a pas prévenu ? C'est pas grave alors, j'arrive dans deux minutes_ , bougonna-t-il, _je vais aller lui faire sa fête_ , finit-il en chuchotant.

 _\- Bon, ils arrivent ces plats, yoi ?_ intervint Marco, sentant que ça allait mal finir.

 _\- OH MON DIEU ! C'est la première fois que tu me demandes avant tout le monde où sont les plats, ça veut dire que tu avoue enfin que tu les aimes ?_ demanda-t-il au bord des larmes.

 _\- Nan, yoi, c'est juste qu'il y en a qui vont bientôt mourir de faim_ , et pour appuyer ses dires, il montra du doigt : Haruta, Izou, et Blamenco.

 _\- Ah ! Mince, je les avais oublié ceux-là, bon, bah, j'arrive,_ et il se jeta en cuisine, pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard les bras remplis de nourriture.»

À peine sont-ils tous posés, que tout le monde se jette dessus, dont Ace. Le phénix attend un peu, histoire que tous soit calmés, et, alors qu'il allait commencer à se servir, on entend un gros : BOUM, et les personnes qui sont sûrement à côté de celle qui a fait ce bruit commencent à crier. Je tourne ma tête, et vois que l'allumette a la tête contre la table, et est morte, mon cœur commence à se serrer, et des larmes viennent troubler ma vision, mais je secoue la tête et reprends vite mon masque d'impassibilité, et une question lui vint alors : où est-ce qu'ils vont mettre le corps ?

 **Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre ! Je poste plus souvent qu'avant, et j'en suis fière, brefouille, un petit chapitre d'environ 2100 mots, pour me faire pardonner de tous ces mois sans avoir posté. En espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que certains commandants pleuraient et que Barbe Blanche était sous le choc, une infirmière entra précipitamment dans la salle, et se mit à gueuler qu'elle voulait voir Ace, mais comment était-elle déjà au courant de sa mort, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver ?

 _«Bouger votre cul ! Bien sûr qu'il est pas mort ! Il s'est juste endormi_ , soupira-t-elle.

Tous la regardèrent abasourdis, alors qu'Hiken se réveillait et les regardaient bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde était choqué.

 _\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir_ , en rajouta sans s'en rendre compte le fils de Roger.

 _\- C'est parce que t'as fais une crise pendant que tu mangeais, et ils ont crus que tu était mort_ , dit-elle en se demandant comment ils pouvaient faire partis de l'équipage le plus fort du monde.

 _\- Ah, c'est tout ? Du coup, vous avez des médicaments ou pas ?_ demanda-t-il normalement.

 _\- Oui, et heureusement pour toi, d'ailleurs_ , elle s'approcha et les lui donna, puis il se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.»

Tout le monde était surpris, n'ayant encore jamais vu cette maladie, ou en ayant à peine entendu parler, ils regardèrent Ace prendre ses fameux médicaments, puis, ils retournèrent à leur repas.

Marco finit en vitesse son repas, et se leva pour sortir du réfectoire sous les regards interrogatifs des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et sortit prendre l'air.

Quelques semaines passèrent, et Ace rejoignit l'équipage, sans envoyer de lettre à la marine, parce que : _«ça serait marrant de voir leur réaction»_ , comme l'avait-il si bien dit. Il avait donc intégré la deuxième flotte, qui était actuellement sans commandant, c'était donc Marco qui s'en occupait. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs vu Ace aller dans la chambre d'Edward avant de rejoindre l'équipage, il avait essayé de suivre la conversation ce qui se passait dans la pièce, mais s'était heurté au haki des rois de Barbe Blanche, il en avait donc conclu qu'il ne devait pas connaitre le contenu de cette discussion et n'avait pas réessayer, même s'il avait extrêmement envie de savoir de quoi ils avaient discutés.

 **PDV Marco**

Père a décidé de réunir tous les commandants qui étaient sur le bateau pour une réunion visant à déterminer qui pourrait être le prochain commandant de la deuxième flotte. J'étais donc, encore une fois, arrivé en premier, et je dus attendre les autres qui prenaient toujours leur temps avant de venir, ce qui était très chiant, j'avais du boulot encore, et ils me faisaient perdre du temps précieux ! Les voilà qui arrivent enfin, avec vingts minutes de retard pour les plus avancé, à ce que je vois...

 _«Bien, si je vous ai fait venir au plus vite, c'est parce que j'ai une idée de qui pourrait être le nouveau commandant de la seconde flotte._

 _\- Et c'est qui l'heureux l'heureux élu ?_ demanda Blenheim

 _\- Ace, je suppose, yoi_ , répondis-je sous le regard de Barbe Blanche, étonné de mon raisonnement si précis.

 _\- C'est cela_ , repris Edward, qui voulait annoncer la nouvelle lui même.

 _\- OK, moi, ça me va !_ dit Thatch

 _\- Nous aussi !_ approuvèrent les autres commandants.

 _\- Dans ce cas, la réunion est terminée, Marco, je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer.»_

Et la réunion prit fin. Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce et me dépêcha d'annoncer la nouvelle à Ace. Après tout, j'avais encore du boulot à faire. Je me rendis sur le pont et commença à chercher Ace, qui était accoudé à la rambarde, je le rejoignit.

 _«Hey Ace !_ commençais-je en me mettant à côté de lui.

 _\- Salut Marco, ça va ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Ouais, bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a une pour que les commandants aient été convoqués et que je viennes te voir à la sortie de celle-ci, yoi._

 _\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu viennes me voir maintenant_ , soupira-t-il.

 _\- Bon, quand je te l'aurai annoncé, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ta réponse avant la semaine prochaine, on est mardi, alors t'as le temps, je suis clair, yoi ?_

 _\- Limpide même !_ rigola-t-il redoutant un peu ce que j'allai dire.

 _\- Alors, Père a bien réfléchi à la question, et, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de commandant pour la deuxième flotte, yoi ? Il voudrait que tu assumes cette responsabilité,yoi._

 _\- Hein ? Mais j'ai pas les qualités nécessaires ! Et puis je viens à peine d'arriver et je connais presque personne de ma flotte !_

 _\- Écoute, si on te propose le poste, c'est qu'on est tous d'accord et qu'on y a réfléchi, yoi. On te connait assez pour être sûr que tu peux le faire, et puis, tu commandais déjà des hommes avant puisque tu étais vice-amiral, yoi. On a confiance en toi, yoi._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il y a des personnes plus apte que moi pour être commandant, et puis, les autres hommes de la deuxième division sont d'accord ? Ils veulent sûrement l'être aussi,_ s'inquiéta Ace.

 _\- Oui, bien sur qu'ils sont au courant, Père leur a demandé avant nous, pour qu'ils ne soient pas influencés par notre choix, yoi. Tout le monde veut que ce soit toi aux commandes, alors, remercie-les, de t'accorder autant de confiance, yoi._

 _\- D'accord, je réfléchirais à la proposition_ , céda Ace.

 _\- OK, réfléchis bien, ce n'est pas une proposition à prendre à la légère, yoi. Au fait, tu peux dire à Thatch de m'apporter mon repas dans ma chambre s'il te plait, j'ai du boulot, yoi,_ terminais-je.»

Et je repartis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Arrivé à ma chambre, je m'assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, et repris les rapports que j'étais en train de remplir avant d'aller à la réunion.

Plusieurs heures avaient passés, et je n'avais toujours pas fini tout ce que j'avais à faire, Thatch était déjà passé m'apporter mon repas, et je n'y avait toujours pas touché, car je savais qu'après manger, je n'aurais plus le courage de finir.

Je rangeais le dernier papier que j'avais du remplir, et réchauffa mon plat grâce à mes flammes. Une fois cela fait, je le mangea, et, au moment où j'allai me changer pour pouvoir dormir, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je lui dis de rentrer, ce qu'il fit, et je vis Ace, un air perdu sur le visage et une lueur déterminée dans le regard, il ferma la porte, et commença à parler.

 **Et voilà ! je m'arrête là ! Je sais c'est sadique ce que j'ai fais, et je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié, mais... J'ai aucune excuse ! En plus, j'ai le culot de poster un petit chapitre... Alors, je me dépêche d'aller écrire le suivant. *écrit***


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV Ace**

Après que Marco soit parti, j'ai réfléchi sérieusement à la proposition qui m'avait été faite. Je n'étais même pas sûr que tous aient la même réaction que Père à propos de mon géniteur. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas j'étais vraiment apte à assumer ce poste, certes, j'avais été vice-amiral, et avais déjà donné des ordres, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je n'avais pas envie d'en donner à mes frères. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient menés devant la cabine de Marco. J'hésitais, puis, finalement, je toquai. La réponse vint de suite, et j'entrais dans la chambre du vice-capitaine. Je refermais la porte, et me mis à le fixer, déterminé à lui donner ma réponse, mais en même temps, j'étais un peu perdu, je ne savais pas comment lui dire.

 _«Ace, que viens-tu faire dans ma chambre aussi tard, yoi ?_

J'étais très embarrassé, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.

 _\- Ah ! Heu, désolé, j'ai pas fais attention à l'heure..._ m'excusais-je.

 _\- C'est rien, je ne suis pas fatigué de toute façon, donc, que veux-tu, yoi ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire que, bah, je voulais te donner ma réponse._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et te dire quelque chose que je n'ai dit qu'à Père, après t'avoir dis ça, je te donnerais peut-être ma réponse._

 _\- Très bien, je t'écoute, yoi_ , dit-il en s'asseyant.

 _\- Hé bien, par où commencer_ , commençais-je en ayant un peu peur.

 _\- N'ai pas peur, nous sommes une famille, je ne te jugerais jamais, alors, calme-toi, respire, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point, yoi._

 _\- Je... Je suis..._ , des larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues, _mon père s'appelle Gol D Roger !_ criais-je en pleurs.»

Je vis les yeux de Marco s'écarquiller de surprise, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, je releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avant qu'il ne m'enlace et me dise de pleurer autant que je le voulais, qu'il s'en foutait de qui était mon père, et que j'étais et je resterai son petit-frère.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que mes pleurs ne s'atténuent. Il me demanda si Père était au courant, ce que je confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Il commença alors à me raconter des anecdotes sur lui, et à me dire à quel point il était gentil, drôle, quoique un peu exaspérant parfois, et que c'était le meilleur rival que Père ai jamais eu.

Nous restâmes enlacés longtemps. Nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'au petit matin où je fis une crise de narcolepsie. Nous n'étions jamais restés aussi longtemps ensemble, hors des missions, et j'avais vraiment adoré ce moment. Mais, quand je me réveilla, vers midi, je ne sentis plus la chaleur de Marco, mes larmes revinrent, et j'allais me faire à l'idée qu'en vérité il ne m'aimait pas, avant qu'il ne sorte de sa salle de bains. Je fus rassuré, et j'en profita pour mater ce si beau corps. Il était dos à moi, en train de prendre des habits, une goutte d'eau s'échappa de ses cheveux pour atterrir dans son coup et continué sa course en retraçant tous les muscles, du blond, qu'elle croisa pour finir sa course sous la serviette entourant les hanches du blond. J'eus soudainement envie que cette serviette brûle ou tombe, pour qu'elle dévoile l'entrejambe de Marco. À cette pensée, je rougis fortement et me demanda ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

Le Phénix dut sentir mon regard insistant, puisqu'il se retourna, et fut étonné de me voir réveiller.

 _«Ho ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé_ , yoi, s'excusa-t-il doucement.

 _\- T'inquiète pas, tu m'as pas réveillé_ , répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

 _\- Ça va alors, je vais pas me faire gronder alors, yoi_ , rigola Marco.

 _\- Marco, tu vas bien ? T'es pas malade ?_ m'inquiétais-je. Après tout, c'était pas normal de voir le blond comme ça, lui qui est d'habitude tellement flegmatique...

 _\- Heu… Ouais, je vais bien, pourquoi tu me poses cette question, yoi ?_

 _\- Bah, c'est que, d'habitude, tu réponds pas comme ça, t'es plus flegmatique, et tu t'en bats les couilles de tout, donc ça fait bizarre de te voir rigoler… Désolé si tu l'as mal pris._

 _\- Nan, c'est rien, c'est pas grave, au contraire, ça fait du bien de savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi, yoi. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils me mentent pour pas me vexé, et c'est chiant, yoi._

 _\- En même temps, t'es le vice-capitaine, les gens veulent pas t'énerver parce qu'ils ont dit ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment._

 _\- Moi ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce qu'ils pensent VRAIMENT de moi, yoi._

 _\- Même s'ils disent qu'ils trouvent que tu ressemble à un ananas, et que dans ta forme de Phénix, on dirait une dinde en feu qui vole ? Je pense pas que ça te fasse hyper plaisir…_

Je vis, à la fin de ma phrase, une atmosphère sombre planant autour de Marco.

 _\- Nan mais ils le pensent pas vraiment ! C'était un exemple ! C'est vrai quoi, tu ressembles largement plus à un poulet !»_

Oups, je crois que j'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas, Marco se tourne lentement vers moi, et me regarde avec une réelle envie de me tuer. Je le regarde lui, puis la porte, puis lui, la porte, lui, la porte, lui ,porte, lui, porte, finalement, je me précipite dehors, alors qu'un Marco à moitié habillé me poursuit dans le couloir menant au pont. Tout le monde nous regarde médusé, puis il me saute dessus (pensez pas à ça perverses, je vous vois venir), me maintenant à plat ventre contre le sol, puis commence à me chatouiller avec ses plumes. Mon rire résonne dans tout le navire, et tous me regarde me faire humilier sans intervenir. Thatch est hilare, et même Père n'essaie pas de me sauver, et après on est une famille, hein !

 **PDV Marco**

Après l'incident de ce matin, la journée se passa tranquillement, pas d'attaques de marines ou de rookies, pas de blagues, pas de plainte, tout le monde était gentil avec moi, enfin bref, c'était bizarre quoi ! Il se passait forcément quelque chose dont je ne devais pas être au courant. Quand je vis Père, je voulus lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais son sourire et son regard voulaient clairement dire : _«Je te dirais rien, tu sauras rien, alors cherche pas à savoir sinon je t'enferme dans ta chambre»_ , du coup, j'ai laissé tomber, de toute façon, je le saurai bien à un moment ou un autre.

 **Voilà ! Chapitre finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin ! J'ai mal au dos ! Je vais avoir une tendinite demain, mais c'est pas grave ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que le chapitre est fini, et que le prochain doit (normalement, sûrement, peut-être, si tout va bien,…) arriver bientôt ! Bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !** **(je me calme)**


	9. Excuses Raisons

Bonjour à tous, je sais que ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas posté, et j'en suis navré. Je vais pas vous faire chier avec des excuses du genre : problèmes de santé, pas d'Internet, ou je ne sais quoi, parce que ça ne m'est pas arrivé du tout, je n'arrivai tout simplement plus à écrire, j'ai essayé de me forcer, mais sans résultat, c'était le vide complet.

Pas d'inquiétude, je vais finir mon histoire, c'est juste, que je vais la réécrire entièrement. Je n'aime plus du tout comment je l'ai rédigé, donc je vais tout refaire petit à petit.

Alors ça va être long, et fastidieux, mais bon, si vous êtes toujours là après un an, peut-être qu'un ou deux mois ne seront pas beaucoup plus. Il faut savoir que je posterai tous mes nouveaux chapitres en une seule fois, ça sera plus simple pour moi.

Donc, si jamais, dans plusieurs mois, vous recevez une notification, un mail, peu importe, de mon histoire, je vous inviterez à tout relire du début, car cela sûrement bien différent.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce petit mot. Je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
